Of Coiffed and Curly Hair
by Blaire Elisabeth
Summary: "The only thing bigger than that unnatural hair style is his egotistical personality." A slightly AU story of Klaine. Anderberry siblings are present.
1. Unwelcome Introduction

**Warning : Alternate Anderberry Universe. AU always mean that a few people are at my disposal to be slightly OOC. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own the candy bowl that is Glee.**

* * *

><p>In the end, what we all really want is to know that we made an impact, a permanent fixture on someone's life. It is a whole different thought to realize that maybe there <em>was<em> a reason that a specific person was in our life for a reason – to make such an immense impression on someone else's life.

It was an entire different feeling, an absolute sensation that made you crave more. The feeling of being wanted – _loved_ even – is something not even the highest element in the world could counter. We tend to overlook the best of things that are the most beneficial for us. We get blinded – distracted, especially in a society as judgmental as ours.

Sometimes all you need to do is step back and look at your choices carefully because one decision can influence the rest of your life choices.

/

It was a good thing Dalton Academy provided upperclassmen with off-campus lunch passes. It was as if the lunch workers at the school were secretly disguised as rabbits. Sneaking in lunch was a regular concept for those unfortunate enough to not have passes. There were only so many varieties of vegetables a teenage boy can take in a week.

Blaine Anderson was currently abusing the off-campus pass privilege as he swallowed mouthfuls of his burger absolutely dripping in oil. He was going to have to thank Nick and Jeff later for recommending the small restaurant. The French fries – although completely bathed in oil – were delicious as well. They were the right amount of crispy and salty, something that the very few fast food joints in Westerville lacked.

His companions, David Thompson and Wes Montgomery, watched him with a mixture of awe and repulsion. "How the hell can you devour that thing?" Wes asked when Blaine took a sip from his soda. He knew taking Nick and Jeff's recommendation to heart was a bad idea, especially when it involved food. It was like their stomachs were bottomless pits.

"You know I don't eat junk food at home," Blaine said sadly. His sister Rachel was a vegan – a proud one – and their parents had respected her choice. Unfortunately, it meant that Blaine was without junk food. He had to resort to hiding the junk food in the back seat of his car.

David grimaced when the sauce began to drip from Blaine's burger. "Blaine, your food is practically oozing a heart attack. I'm pretty sure the sauce is moving." It was so repulsive that David _almost_ lost his appetite. "You eat fast food more than once a week. I think your sister is right to be a vegan, with the rate of food poisoning in Lima _and _Westerville. Maybe you should –"

"Bite your tongue. I'm perfectly healthy," Blaine snapped after he swallowed the final piece of his burger. It wasn't as if he was gaining any weight. If anything, he was losing every calorie he was biting with the amount of drills he had to do for water polo.

Wes chuckled and rolled his eyes. "You won't get anything through him, David. We might as well just head back to Dalton now. We have twenty minutes and we can't have Dapper Blaine be late for Anatomy." He gave David a pointed look. Being the lead council members and the seniors of the Warblers had its advantages, one being that they had fewer classes. They spent the rest of their day in the senior commons catching up on sleep, even if they were meant to help evaluate potential Warbler songs.

"Yeah, I guess I can't be late," Blaine sighed. He disliked Anatomy the most of his classes, despite the fact that he was passing with flying colors. Besides, he only had two more classes to finish before his long drive back to Lima.

/

"Alright, so we obviously won't choose Jeffery or Nicholas to sing the next few solos we had lined up for the both of them," Wes announced curtly during the Warblers' rehearsal. Both Jeff and Nick had found it funny to prank the lead council members by switching their water with pure lemon juice.

"Now you know that's not fair!" Nick complained. He pointed a finger to Jeff and said, "It was all his idea!" He actually _pouted_ while looking at the council table.

"_You betrayed me, Nicholas._" Jeff said, with a slightly hurt expression. He crossed his arms and walked over to the leather couch, away from his 'former' best friend.

David ran his hand through his face. "It doesn't matter who did it. Nick, stop looking like that. That face never works on any of us - you just look crazy. The consequences don't change, gentlemen." Blaine always admired the seriousness that would overtake David during rehearsals. Sometimes he was more serious than Wes, who banged the gavel daily (even in the most inappropriate times).

"Blaine always uses that face and you give him every damn solo you come up with!" Nick countered. Even though they were 'mad' at each other, Jeff quickly nodded along with the statement, prompting a few other Warblers to defend Blaine, who was more than grateful.

The bantering of the boys was cut immediately with an, "I'm sorry I am late. I was misinformed of the whereabouts of the meeting." It belonged to a new person - who had a clear, curt voice - that was standing at the entrance to the common. The curiosity of the voice was masked with annoyance. A boy dressed in the customary Dalton uniform stood with his hand clutching his shoulder bag. He was clearly irritated.

Blaine looked at the council table, as did the rest of the Warblers. It was very rare for one to simply barge in unannounced, unless they ran it through with at least two members of the council. From the shocked looks on their faces, Blaine guessed the newcomer hadn't.

"May we help you?" David asked curiously.

The boy actually _strutted _to the middle of the room. Something sparkling on the lapel of his uniform caught Blaine's eye. He would later figure out that it was a dragonfly brooch intricately detailed with jewels. "You are the glee club, correct?" His tone was almost accusing.

Wes _almost_ banged his gavel as a confirmation. "Yes. Did someone tell you to come here?" Blaine had never seen his friend so confused. He blamed the impromptu planning of the boy.

"No, I was told that the Warblers met in the senior commons. However, I was misinformed with which senior commons the student was referring to," he looked down as if the student that gave him the wrong information had been a disgrace. The boy shook his head, causing the styled piece of hair above his head to move. "My name is Kurt Hummel and I would like to audition for the Warblers," he said professionally.

Blaine couldn't help it, he _had_ to chuckle. Unfortunately, he had been the only one to do so, which surprised him. Jeff and Nick (who were both re-joined) had been silently giggling in the background since Kurt had entered.

Kurt turned to him at the second he let out a sound. He raised an eyebrow and appraised Blaine incredulously. Blaine concluded that he had to be gay. After all, what straight boy would have such an already controlling, feminine manner at first impression? The hand on the jutted hip was also a dead giveaway.

"I'm sorry Kurt. The auditions for the Warblers start at the beginning of the school year. The council members have to ask the teachers of Dalton for your progress reports and we have to approve you," Thad Harwood piped up.

The answer didn't seem to please Kurt. "Well technically, it is the beginning of the school year for me, so I see no problem. And I find it insulting that you believed I am unprepared today." He reached in his shoulder bag and took out a manila folder. "The signatures of the teachers that are required for the approval are in there," he handed the folder pretentiously to Wes. "I think a song is in order?"

Wes was taken aback. "Are you fine with doing it on the spot?" He handed the folder to David and Thad, who began to inspect it quickly.

Kurt gave him a look as if to say, "_Please_." He gently put his shoulder bag on the council table and walked in the middle of the room. The rest of the Warblers were silent (some more in shock than others). It didn't look like the silence bothered Kurt. If anything, Blaine thought it encouraged him.

_It won't be easy, you'll think it strange  
>When I try to explain how I feel<br>That I still need your love after all that I've done_

_You won't believe me_  
><em>All you will see is a girl you once knew<em>  
><em>Although she's dressed up to the nines<em>  
><em>At sixes and sevens with you<em>

His voice was unnaturally high for a boy, but it didn't matter. Kurt's voice was similar to that of silk – it was smooth, precise, and soft. It ran clear at all the right moments of the song. Blaine was being bold, but he was for certain Kurt had a better singing voice than a few Warblers. It was too bad his personality was a bit repellant.

When Kurt hit the last few notes, the Warblers began to clap, Blaine along with them. He stopped immediately at the satisfied smirk on Kurt's face. This boy was getting too amused for his own good. Kurt trained his eyes to the council table, while the three members began to whisper.

Blaine tried to telepathically send David a message. Kurt may have a wonderful voice but that wasn't the only factor in joining the Warblers. "We're sorry Kurt," David started, making Blaine's breath hitch slightly. "We need a few more hours to discuss this. Rest assured we will get one person to tell you the results tomorrow. We appreciate your choice of song." David added the last bit with a smile. It didn't help erase the scowl that appeared on Kurt's face.

The boy at hand grabbed his shoulder bag and left the same way he had come in – strutting boldly.

"Well, he was sure something," Nick piped up when Kurt was well out of ear shot.

/

"The only thing bigger than that unnatural hair style is his egotistical personality," Blaine told Wes in his Bluetooth. He pulled into the interstate into Lima before settling in his seat. He took the journey back to his home as a time to call his friends.

"He was definitely a great singer, no one can disagree," Wes said a few seconds later. "His personality needs some work though."

"Wes, it needs a lot of work. Who in their right mind would just stroll in a closed meeting like that and waste our time to practice by making us pay our attention solely to him. I didn't even know Dalton Academy had a new student!" Blaine groaned when the ongoing cars started to slow down. If he was lucky, he could at least make it home by six.

There was a pause, and then Wes said, "I saw him talking to Trent earlier in the day so maybe he knows what the deal is. Blaine, since when did you _ever_ care about what happens in Warbler meetings?" His tone was a combination of accusation and teasing.

"I don't," Blaine mumbled.

Wes laughed. "Whatever then. I have to go – I need to feed my sister." As if on cue, the faint sound of crying was heard in the background, followed by a stern, "WESLEY LEE MONTGOMERY, FEED YOUR SISTER!"

"Tell your mother I said hello," Blaine chuckled in the ear piece. They bid good bye and Blaine was left listening to the Top 40 station in his car.

The trip from Westerville to Lima took nearly one hour and fifty minutes – two hours if he was stuck in traffic. It was a shame that Lima only had two high schools, one being where Rachel went to and the other being a sort of reform school. Certain circumstances Blaine had experienced in middle school lead him to Dalton Academy, the tuition almost being too much to handle. He had to rely on his part-time job as a waiter to pay for the gas.

Seeing Wes, David, and the rest of the Warblers was always worth the effort. Oh _and _his education played a factor, too.

Only sometimes.

* * *

><p><strong>I usually suck at beginnings and introductions and stuff. Nevertheless, I wanted to do a multi-chapter fiction on Anderberry!Kurt and came up with this wonderful piece of work;) Please leave a review so I can get the sense of what the hell I am doing. It will make me smile, I promise;) <strong>

**Until tomorrow!**

- _Blaire _


	2. Tofu

**Wow! Thank you so much for the alerts, favorites, and reviews! More on the bottom. **

**Warning : AU always mean that the characters are in my disposal to be slightly OOC.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Glee. Christmas is over. I am depressed.**

* * *

><p>By the time the clock on the dashboard struck six fifteen, Blaine had already pulled up on their driveway. When he took the exit to Lima, there had been an apparent wreck involving more than three cars. He didn't dwell on the accident too long though; he was just motivated to get home now that there was nothing to slow him down.<p>

He entered through the front door, something every single member of his family failed to do. (They always deemed Blaine the weird one for using the door, rather than the garage). He was immediately greeted with a loud, "Blaine, there you are!"

Rachel flitted in the room wearing the pink night gown she had spotted at a garage sale. Even though he wasn't stereotypically gay, Blaine still cringed whenever she wore it. How one garment of clothing could carry so many sparkles _and_ bows, he didn't know. "Hey Rachel, I'm just going to go in my room now." _And sleep, so don't bother me, _he thought.

"No you're not Blaine." She said it with an authoritative tone that seemed as if Blaine was actually going to listen to her. He didn't – he made his way to the staircase with as little care as possible. "Blaine, stop! I need you to do something."

Blaine stopped mid-step and pouted. He didn't even bother pointing out the absent concern for his late arrival. "Why don't you do it yourself? You need to learn to stop having so many people to depend on Rachel." He already knew her immediate answer: 'You're my little brother, Blaine.'

"I'm your older sister Blaine and I have enormous amounts of homework to do. You would think that since I'm a senior my work load will lessen, but that is not the case." What she had said had registered in his mind. He rolled his eyes because _seriously, _Dalton Academy had a more complicated worth ethic than a _public school_. His sister's ignorance and pride was sometimes too much to handle.

Rachel huffed and placed her hands on her hips in a diva-like manner. "We're running out of food for dinner tonight. Mom and Dad are coming back at ten so they suggested we eat without them. I was on my way to making a wonderfully prepared and healthy meal when I couldn't find the tofu."

"I hate tofu," Blaine mumbled to himself. It was like biting into cardboard; Blaine choked on a fair few since Rachel became a vegan.

Rachel rolled her eyes and handed him a piece of paper. "Blaine, don't act like you're five. Everything we need is in there. Hurry back." She flounced up the stairs with a passion. "Don't even bother coming up here to change your clothes. You look fine!" Her door shut with a resounding _thump._

/

Grocery shopping wasn't that bad if Rachel wasn't constantly at his heels, pestering him to make healthier decisions. He ignored half of the things written on the list and instead replaced them with assorted chips, candy, and soda. The supply in his car was starting to run low. He hoped Rachel wouldn't notice; he replaced the unimportant ingredients on his list and just grabbed the ones they were more likely to have for dinner.

_What the hell is silken tofu?_ Blaine guessed regular tofu was just as disgusting to digest. Nevertheless, he walked through the halls of the market. Thankfully it wasn't a busy hour because the supermarket was cramped as it is. He scanned the sections before scratching his head. Now where would one find tofu?

He entered the international foods aisle and saw that one familiar person was present. Except this time he wasn't wearing his uniform. "I can't get you anything that you want because they all have high cholesterol, Finn! Tell Dad I said the same thing." A pause and then, "Well tell him I don't care! He's acting childish and it's getting on my nerve. This is why I don't trust either of you to go shopping." Even from where he was standing Blaine could see his hair move in a jelled-like manner.

He backed out of there slowly, his cart being the only thing making a sound. Maybe the tofu was back in the vegetable area. He ignored the fact that he had checked the area more than twice. It wouldn't hurt to check again, right?

"Hey! Warbler!"

A pause and then the sound of _click-clacking_ footsteps were heard, growing louder with each step. In seconds Kurt Hummel was in front of Blaine, wearing an unsatisfied look. The first thought out of Blaine's mind (and mouth) was, "What on Earth are you wearing?"

Kurt looked aghast. "_Excuse me?" _

Blaine gestured to the fur-lined boots, the fur-lined jacket, and even the furry earmuffs. "Well, it seemed like you took fur to the next level and it's not even cold outside. Don't you think this is a bit too much for grocery shopping?" He didn't care if he was being forward. The boy's choice of style made him curious. He had obviously said the wrong thing as he watched Kurt's face grow an uncomfortable shade of red.

"Well, at least I'm not wearing my ungodly excuse of a uniform. Is that the only thing you Dalton boys own? Are you _that_ passionate about your school? You don't know me, Warbler. You don't have the right to accuse me of anything." He gave Blaine a glare.

Blaine crossed his arms. "To be honest _Kurt, _you don't know me either so you have no right to generalize me. I sense hypocrisy here, sir." He cut the well-thought-out speech he had been making in his mind short. He wasn't looking for an argument now that he realized Kurt had similar aspects to his sister. He was just tired and hungry. "I'll see you in school," he gave a firm nod before rolling away with the squeaky cart.

He ignored the fact that Kurt's basket we filled to the brim with healthy foods, one being tofu. He'll be damned if he walks out of the market without the disgusting food.

/

"So, how was school?" Rachel asked happily when they were settled in the small dining table. Rachel had prepared tofu stir-fry, something Blaine was enjoying a little too much than he should.

Blaine took a long time in answering due to the particularly large piece of tofu in his mouth. "It was fine." He didn't even bother returning the question – his sister was notorious for her lengthy stories.

"And the Warblers? How are you faring?" She asked with excitement.

"For the last time Rachel, I'm not giving you our set list. I'm already in enough trouble as it is for living with the competition." Now the last part wasn't true. It was the complete opposite actually – Wes and David were more lenient with the fact that he lived with the captain of the New Directions, so long as he doesn't share their set list. The last thing Blaine needed was another problem.

Rachel took a sip from the water that she had put in their mother's expensive wine glasses. Blaine was living with a high maintenance diva that was for sure. "I'm appalled that you would suggest such a thing. I thought Wes and David liked me?"

"Don't act so surprised, Rachel. How are the New Directions treating the information that you live with a Warbler?" Blaine blamed his hunger immediately when he had reached forward to grab more helpings of the stir-fry.

Rachel was silent, which Blaine took as a time to start a new conversation. "How's that boy you're seeing?" Blaine was adamant Rachel should be distracted until he could clean his plate and head upstairs. The amount of homework waiting for him in his school bag made him cringe, seeing as it was almost thirty minutes until nine.

"Finn is delightful – he truly is. He may not be able to keep up with my mentality (Blaine chuckled at that part) but he's wonderful. He helps me choose the songs for Glee club, even though his opinion doesn't really play an enormous part, although it isn't taken lightly. And his voice is a perfect range that is compatible with mine, which is hard to come by you know." She was silent for a bit, drifting in her thoughts.

Blaine took the small silence as the time to finish the rest of the food on his plate. He was an inch away from the door way leading to the kitchen when Rachel said, "Oh! I completely forgot – his step-brother joined Dalton Academy today."

He stopped in his tracks and turned to his sister, who had been beaming so much that he had to relax his stance. "What?"

"Kurt Hummel," she said, nodding. "Do you know him? Did he try out for the Warblers? He probably did, I was the one that suggested it in the first place, although it probably gave the others the idea that I'm helping him with the competition. That explains all the looks," she said quietly.

Never in his life had Rachel been able to silence Blaine indefinitely. Well, that was how it seemed for a while. So Rachel was the one responsible for Kurt's entrance this afternoon. Oh the irony. "I don't know him but he barged in during rehearsals. Rachel, you of all people know exactly how complicated the Warbler auditions are. Your friend will find out tomorrow if he's in the Warblers or not. No sense in meddling," he added quickly.

Rachel looked deeply hurt. "I wasn't going to meddle, Blaine. Besides, I've only met Kurt once and that was during this weekend, when I went over to be with Finn." She walked over to the kitchen with her empty plate.

Blaine followed her and set his plate down. Thank goodness it was Rachel's turn to wash the dishes. "Wait, he doesn't go to McKinley?"

"No, he transferred from Oklahoma. I think he was living with his grandparents for a while. He mentioned he was going to Dalton so I asked him if he was joining the glee club. Did he sing Buenos Aires?" Rachel began to hum the opening notes of the song.

Wes and David were going to laugh when they realize that Blaine's overbearing sister was the reason Kurt showed up. "No, he sang Don't Cry for Me Argentina. Rachel, why did you suggest he should join glee club? What if he wanted to join a sport or –"

"Blaine, do you really think he would join a sport? Have you seen him? I suppose Don't Cry for Me Argentina was as good as it gets, but I guess it all depends on how it is performed," she said matter-of-factly, as if interrupting him was as normal as any other day.

Blaine shook his head and walked out of the kitchen. Leave it to his sister to stereotype a complete stranger and make it known to their face. "I'm going to do my homework," he called before climbing the stairs. He could probably finish his literature essay on Charlemagne if he was really up to it. It was starting to seem as if he had no choice.

/

Blaine awoke with a start, wiping the dried drool on his chin. He squinted at his alarm clock and almost fell out of his bed. It was six forty-five – he should be on his way to Dalton right now. There must be something wrong with the time. He didn't even remember falling asleep on his text book.

_Memories, may be beautiful and yet  
><em>

_What's too painful to remember  
><em>

_We simply choose to forget  
><em>

_So it's the laughter we will remember  
><em>

_Whenever we remember  
><em>

_The way we were._

Rachel's voice rang clear, which heightened the situation more. Dalton started at approximately seven-thirty, McKinley at eight. This would be the first time Blaine was going to be tardy for his classes. Blaine Anderson was _never _tardy, which may have been why all of the teachers respected him.

He climbed out of bed quickly; his head began to throb at the sudden rush. Every sheet of his homework was laid out on his bed, he was _still _wearing his uniform and shoes, and his hair was a mess. He rushed downstairs and almost let out a sigh of relief at the sight of his mother drinking her coffee. He needed a small sense of comfort.

"Blaine, what are you still doing here?" She set her coffee down gently and looked at the alarmed boy.

"I must have fallen asleep while I was studying last night and forgot to set my alarm. Mom, there's no way I'm going to make it back to Dalton on time." He started to worry. What if the teachers gave him a detention? It will go on his permanent transcript and then what now? It felt like he failed his parents, who had been taking extra shifts just to pay for the tuition. He knew Rachel would be more successful than him. This couldn't be happening.

His mother sensed his worry. "Sweetheart, calm down. I'll write you a note, okay? Just go eat breakfast and take a shower. Did you get all your homework done?"

_Damn. _He shook his head. "I think I finished three classes last night. I'm sorry Mom." His feet walked over to the kitchen when the smell of freshly-made bacon had registered in his brain. He would have to thank his mother for buying a few packages from the market.

"Why on Earth are you apologizing Blaine?" His mother called out right when Rachel pranced down the stairs and into the kitchen, wearing one of her many animal sweaters. She looked at Blaine's messy appearance before letting out a _tut_ sound with her tongue.

"Blaine, you really do need to take care of yourself. Your hair looks like a wreck and you're wearing last night's clothes –"

"Really, I didn't know." Blaine interrupted. It was too early to argue.

Rachel didn't seem to think so. "You're overworking yourself and it's not even in the good kind of way. I think this two hour commute to Dalton is bad for you. You should just transfer to McKinley, where I'm positive you can succeed. Just think of all the solos you could get in glee club!" She had a dazed expression on her face as she delved into her fantasy.

"You know the reason why I can't transfer back, Rachel," he said through mouthfuls of his bacon. The amount of ignorance Rachel possessed ticked him off, especially when she would casually bring up school. Going to Dalton hadn't been a choice for Blaine and she knew that. "I'm going to go and take a shower." And God only knew how much he needed it.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you like this one and I hoped it cleared up any questions regarding Kurt and Rachel's relationship. Oh, Rachel. :) Once again, I thank everybody that reviewed and alerted this story. I had this stupid smile on my face the entire time! <strong>

**Please leave a review because you guys did a very good job in making me smile! I get all gushy when I read a new one. I'm going to see if I can work on the next chapter today. School starts on Tuesday and I am this close to crying because seriously, this 'break' isn't even deserving of the title. **

**Next chapter : More Kurt and Blaine interaction than this one. And definitely more Warblers. **

**Have a nice day!**

**-** _Blaire_**  
><strong>


	3. Chance Meetings

**Chapter Three! More on the bottom!**

**Warnings : AU means that the characters are at the writer's disposal.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Glee. GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHD!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine felt like the whole world had ended. He didn't have the chance to gel his hair, which <em>almost<em> made the pout on his face a permanent fixture. He felt slightly disgusted at the freeing feel. Maybe he would be able to sneak off some gel from Nick and Jeff's 'prank' stash they hid behind a statue by the commons.

The lady at the front desk gave Blaine a startled look before admitting him in. Blaine ignored the lingering gaze she gave his hair before he entered the main hall. That wasn't a good sign. He made it right when the bell rang, dismissing the first period. _Great._

"_Is Blaine Anderson not wearing any gel?" _A mocking voice rang clear, amongst all the boys exiting their first period class. Blaine groaned at the sound of Nick's voice (Jeff would be found by his side in seconds). Nick and Jeff were the last people he would want to see after a rough morning. He didn't understand why they had to be together all the time. He, like the rest of the school population, believed that the two boys had to bend over backwards to get the same schedule. They were more annoying together, too.

"Hey Curly Sue!" Jeff greeted happily when they were in view.

Nick prompted to run his fingers through Blaine's hair. "God, why do you hide all of this with gel? You'd be quite the ladies man." He let out a chuckle that quickly turned into a cough.

"Yeah, too bad he doesn't play for that team, smart one," Jeff snorted.

"Well then he'd be quite the gentlemen-man?" Nick phrased it as a question. The two boys looked curiously at each other, as if they were trying to decipher the double meaning. Blaine took it as a sign to slip away with the crowd of students.

"You lost him, Nick!" Jeff's voice shouted right when Blaine hurried down the spiral staircase. He didn't need this – not now. Thank goodness there wasn't Warbler practice today.

/

Blaine ate lunch in the senior commons, although he technically wasn't allowed in except only during Warbler rehearsals and meetings. He _was_ with David and Wes, who would back him up if needed. He didn't want to eat the school food (he forgot his pass in his previous uniform pocket) and listen to Jeff and Nick make jokes about his hair. In the senior commons there would be no worrying of an appearance by the notorious twins, seeing as they were banned indefinitely for their acts outside of Warbler rehearsals. Next year was when the faculty should start to worry.

He closed the cover of his fruit salad. No matter how fresh the fruit and vegetables were, they were too bland for his tastes. He wasn't ready for fruits just yet. After all, he was only sixteen-turning-seventeen in a few weeks. "I hate this day. I hate homework. I hate Anatomy. I hate my hair. I despise my father for giving me my hair. I despise Rachel for having straight hair," he said it all as a mantra, making Wes look up from his book to chuckle.

"Seriously Blaine, your hair's not that bad. Nick and Jeff are over-exaggerating; you know they do that a lot." David piped up after scribbling a few notes.

Blaine sighed and pulled on his hair. Thank goodness the seniors rarely visited the south common. It was because of the lack of entertainment systems. Blaine liked it because it was therapeutic in a sense, even if he wasn't allowed in.

The only people present were Blaine, Wes, David, and a studying boy in the corner. The three Warblers tried to keep as calm as possible, for the studying boy's sake. They didn't know what the reason was, but the boy suddenly stood up, exclaimed, "I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!", and left the room in a huff.

"Don't worry, that's Jacob Keeton. He's taking advanced college courses – don't ask why," Wes didn't even look up from his book.

Blaine nodded and took out his phone and began to play Fruit Ninja on silent. He played nonstop since finding out Rachel had beaten his high score. Since when did he even let Rachel borrow his phone?

"Blaine, look. It's your new best friend," David whispered as he slid down the couch to sit next to Blaine. Wes chuckled, but didn't say anything more.

The infamous Kurt Hummel had paraded in the commons, took one look at the three boys, rolled his eyes, and headed to the empty table Jacob had occupied. So he was a year older than Blaine. A thought struck his mind. "Did he make it?" He whispered to the two council leaders.

"If you must whisper so loudly, you should have just asked me," Kurt's loud voice answered. "If you must know I did, in fact, get the news from Trent."

Blaine looked at the two council members curiously. Did his steely tone mean that he didn't make it? From the sudden shake from Wes' head, Blaine's heart began to sink. He instantly knew right before Kurt let out an, "I made it, thank you very much." So now he had to see the male prima donna every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday.

/

Blaine waved goodbye to Wes and David before boarding his beat-up (but very loved) Chevy. He reached in the back for a bag of chips before backing out of the student parking lot, _almost_ running over a student. In Blaine's case it had been Kurt Hummel. Couldn't he have a few minutes without having the boy glare at him?

He looked at his rear-view mirror and was amused to find Kurt yelling at him, although he couldn't understand a single word. He rolled down his window, heard a string of curse words, and rolled it back up. "Can you please move?" Blaine murmured before pressing his horn multiple times.

Kurt did move... to the side of Blaine's door. "Open up Warbler!" His voice was muffled as he started to bang on the window. Blaine was getting impatient with himself – he needed to get home, do his homework that he hadn't finished from the night before, and go to Breadstix for his shift. He would have been on the interstate by now if his window wasn't getting banged on.

"I have a name, Kurt." Blaine said when he finally rolled his window down. "Blaine Anderson," he said slowly as if the speed would register in Kurt's mind. "I don't have time for this – I need to get back to Lima."

"You live in Lima?" Kurt's left eyebrow was raised. Blaine noticed that the dragonfly brooch sparkled with intensity from the sun's rays.

This was ridiculous. "Did you seem to forget that we awkwardly bumped into each other at the supermarket? Or was that chance meeting a little too embarrassing for you?" Blaine rolled his eyes. This boy was almost as high maintenance as his sister.

Kurt put his hand on his hip indignantly. "Fine, I just don't want to be reminded of that, alright? I don't normally go to supermarkets. Why do you live so far away?"

"Why do _you_ live so far? Excuse me Kurt; I don't have time for chit-chat, or in your case, insults. I have to get home." He rolled up his window and put his car to drive, leaving Kurt watching him curiously.

/

Blaine disliked working as a waiter in Breadstix. He was paid a minimum wage that almost covered gas money, but there were no other jobs available. It also made him tired because he always made it home at around eleven. Whose smart idea was it to give a teenage boy shifts during the busiest days of the week?

He had one more table to do before he could finally make it home. It was a shame the last table happened to belong to Rachel's boyfriend's family. "Hey, you're Blaine, right?" Finn greeted when Blaine approached them. When Blaine nodded, Finn patted his back and gestured to his parents, "Mom, Burt – this is Blaine Anderson – Rachel's brother. He goes to Dalton, right Kurt?"

Kurt, who seemed slightly taken aback by the chance encounter, nodded. "Yeah, he's a Warbler."

The woman smiled kindly. "It's nice to meet you Blaine. We didn't know anybody else went to Lima besides Kurt. Then again, he doesn't really talk much about Dalton. My name is Carole and this is my husband, Burt." She gestured to the frowning man beside her.

Blaine put on the smile he always used with adults, or as David deemed the 'talk to me because I'm adorable' smile. "It's nice to meet the both of you. Would you like anything to drink?" He was definitely tired. Seeing Kurt in Breadstix wasn't as surprising as it should be. Breadstix had been the only go-to restaurant in Lima that was suitable enough for families and ... actually people.

The family gave Blaine their drink orders before walking back to the back room. Fortunately Becky, the kind, middle-aged waitress that treated Blaine as her own, always offered to take over his shift when it seemed the restaurant was going slow.

Blaine thanked her profusely before grabbing his work bag. He went to the Hummel's table one last time. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience. A waitress named Becky will take over," he smiled kindly at Carole because she had been the only one smiling back.

"Okay dude. Tell your sister I said hi," Finn thumped Blaine on the back at what he thought was a gentle manner.

"I will. I'll see you in school tomorrow, Kurt. Goodbye Mr. Hummel," Burt grunted an acknowledgement while Kurt played mindlessly with his phone. His cheeks were a dim red, as if seeing Blaine outside of school again was as embarrassing as it gets.

"Bye sweetie. Drive safe," Carole said warmly.

/

"How come you didn't tell me Finn was at Breadstix?" Rachel proclaimed an hour later before jumping on Blaine's bed. Thankfully she didn't wear the dressing gown, which didn't stop her from wearing her pink, cupcake pajamas.

"Rachel, you need to stop barging in my room," Blaine murmured before burying his face under his blanket. It was only eleven but he really needed some sleep (he kept checking that his alarm was intact).

"Blaaaaaaine, what was Finn doing in Breadstix? Was he with another girl?" Blaine noticed that her voice grew higher when she was angry or annoyed, which always happened whenever she talked to Blaine. "I need a description and a name. I can't believe Finn would cheat on me," she rambled on and on as if Blaine had already confirmed her suspicion.

"Rachel, you really need to stop suffocating your boyfriend (_and me_) and let him do whatever the hell he wants. He was with his family, alright? Sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I was tired. Now leave." He mumbled the last part before drifting off to sleep.

Whatever Rachel said didn't fully register through his mind. He grunted a response before relaxing his body. He felt a small tug on the blanket before letting Rachel pull it off. He half expected her to bite back a comment but instead he felt her put another blanket on top of the one he had. "Mmmmngh thanks Rache," he mumbled.

"You can be really intolerable sometimes Blaine," her voice sounded faint. Blaine noticed she had turned off the lights right before she said, "Good night."

Blaine let out a single snore before falling asleep. Thank goodness it was Friday tomorrow because Blaine desperately needed the weekend.

/

"Lookie Nick! Our Dapper Blaine is back again!" Jeff yelled during the passing period.

Blaine didn't even bother feeling annoyed. Last night's sleep made him feel normal again, especially with the added time he took with his hair. He felt clean and re-energized – but maybe because it was Friday. Not only were Friday Warbler rehearsals the best time of the school week, but it was also the day before the weekend.

"Hey Blaine! How is our favorite Warbler?" Nick greeted happily before nudging Blaine to the side. "Are you going to the Warbler meeting tomorrow? It's at Jeff's place," he said matter-of-factly. "We were going to make invitations but Wesley said it was a little over the top."

"If you don't go, I'll cry." Jeff interjected.

The first ever Warbler meeting had been at Wes' house. Once it was evident that the boys were starting to become bored, Wes' mother had taken them all out for bowling, much to her son's disapproval. Since then, it was tradition to go out and have fun. The last thing they talked about were the Warblers. Blaine loved going to Jeff's the most because of the dirt-bike track he had behind his house. "I wouldn't miss it for the world, Jeffery. Are we going to paint each others nails and braid each other's hair?" He joked.

Jeff bit his lip. "You know, that isn't a bad idea."

There was a pause before,"Woah dude. That goes past the friend zone." Nick looked at his best friend with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I was just kidding." Blaine said quickly. He always had his suspicions that Jeff was almost out of the closet, but he didn't think he'd come out so soon. Senior year was when they started placing bets.

Thankfully, Jeff rolled his eyes. "No, idiots. Sorry Blaine, I don't roll that way."

_Not yet, anyway, _Blaine thought. "Then what did you mean?"

"We should have a sleepover!" Jeff shouted, causing nearby boys to raise their eyebrows. Trent and Thad, who coincidentally passed by at the right moment, began to grin wildly. "I hope you two are talking about tomorrow!" Trent called out while Thad began to jump up and down.

"And this was why Dalton is dubbed as the gay school," Blaine whispered to Nick. He didn't have a problem with the nickname, seeing as he was gay himself. It was for his friends that he looked out for.

"It'll be so much fun! We can rent scary movies and stuff! I have the collection of the entire Saw and Scream movies. My brother is at college so we can totally evacuate his room! You know how he has that plasma TV in there, right Nick? We can order pizza and ..." he trailed on and on, not caring if either boys were listening.

"He was robbed of a normal childhood," Nick whispered. "Other than that, I don't think it's such a bad idea. It just seems like one because of the way he proposed it."

Blaine nodded before walking the opposite direction. "I need to go or I'll be late. Tell me later if he wants to carry through with his plan."

Nick nodded. "He will!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all the alerts! I think this would be my last update of the year;) trolololol. <span>Please leave a review for any comments so I know what I'm doing. I wouldn't want to keep writing in a different way if it bothers anyone.<span> I hope that made sense. Anyways, on the last day of the year, I will try and write the next chapter and a few others on my drabble fic as well.** **Have a great New Year's! **

**Next chapter : It focuses mainly on whether or not Jeff's sleepover will follow through. Knowing our lovable 6, it definitely will. **

**Happy New Year!**

- _Blaire_


	4. Jeff's Sleepover

**Well I hope everybody had a Happy New Year! Here is our darling 6's sleepover chapter!**

**Warning : AU mean that the characters are at the author's disposal. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Glee or anything recognizable.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Things Dappler Warblers Need To Bring To Jeffery Sutton Sterling's Sleep Over <strong>_

_1. Extra underwear, Jeffery will not be providing you with any due to the fact that his boxers might be a very large size for a majority of you. _

_2. Extra clothes or sweats or whatever the hell you need to change and stuff._

_3. Toothbrush and stuff._

_4. Money, just in case. _

_5. Your phone chargers. Nicholas wants to remind you all of __David's Extravaganza of '11. _

_6. Honestly, Jeffery does not know what else he needs you to bring. Just whatever, he guesses. _

"Jeffery obviously does not know how to make a precise list. Was it also necessary for him to talk in third person? I do not find this humorous." Rachel clicked her tongue before searching intensively through Blaine's closet, much to his disapproval. "Now you obviously need some clothes to change into and one whole outfit so I'll get all of that ready. Go get your things from the bathroom," she ordered, her voice growing faint while she dug deeper in the closet.

After a few small protests of how Rachel shouldn't be digging through his private drawers, ("_honestly Blaine, we used to share the same bathtub!")_ he unwillingly left his bedroom.

The plan was to meet at Jeff's mammoth excuse for a house at three. Seeing as it was only six in the morning – he had to interrupt Rachel's exercise routine for help packing – he wasn't sure what to do to pass the time. Nick was probably already at Jeff's house, anyway. When he transferred, he quickly realized that Nick and Jeff _were_ each others exceptions.

"Blaine do you think you need your swim trunks?" His sister's voice sounded slightly irked. "Isn't Jeffery the one with the pool?"

Once he gathered the bathroom supplies (a toothbrush, towel, and hair gel) he walked back to his room, where Rachel had his duffel bag filled to the brim with the things he needed. He never understood how she did that. "Yeah, maybe I should pack them just in case. Jeff can be very spontaneous." _That_ was an understatement.

/

When Blaine exited his car nine hours later, he was greeted with the strong smell of barbeque. His hunger began to take over his feet as it guided him quickly to the front porch. He felt no remorse for Rachel's vegan ways; he was ready to devour whatever food was waiting.

There was a pause when he rang the doorbell but it was soon opened by a grinning Jeff. He had been wearing his usual outfit outside of Dalton – jeans, a t-shirt from Hollister, Converse, and bright Ray bans. He paired all that up nicely with an apron that had a steak knife plastered in the center with the words **I have a big chopper** underneath. "Hey Blaine, welcome to the Sterling casa!" He ushered him in wildly.

Jeff's house never failed to take Blaine's breath away. The size of it was overwhelming for such a small family and the inside was so lavishly decorated with expensive beautification, it was hard not to just stop and stare. It was everything one might find in an article on Forbes Magazine (Jeff blamed it all on his parents' success in politics). There was a chandelier so delicately placed in the middle of the two (two!) staircases. Everything – the floor, the furniture, even the doorknobs – were all so polished that Blaine had to cautiously walk, as opposed to Jeff's trampling.

"Wes, David, Nick, Trent, Thad, and Kurt are all here – did you bring your trunks?" Jeff asked. "I knew I forgot to include something in the list!"

"Yeah, I have them in here," Blaine patted his duffel bag and sent a silent thanks to Rachel. He followed Jeff down the very few steps that connected the back door to the yard, which had been just as impressive as the house. There was a sunken deck plastered beside the pool that was covered in a large, cemented gazebo. Inside, there were at least three grills (one where Nick had been taking over and another that Blaine presumed Jeff had been), an actual fireplace, and a large dining area/kitchen. Beside that was an enormous swimming pool, complete with a small waterfall and Jacuzzi. "Jeff, you live in a damn castle."

Jeff rolled his eyes. One thing Blaine noticed that the blonde hated was reference to his parents' money. "Do whatever the hell you want, man. Just don't eat yet – Nick gets really mad when you take the chicken he puts on the plate. Apparently he's not done." He gestured to the brunette who was also wearing an apron that said **Dude with the food**.

Blaine noticed that the rest of the Warblers present (even Kurt, who surprised him) were taken advantage of the wave setting in the pool. Several inflatable pool toys that positively screamed Jeff were scattered around, making the actual setting more inviting than it should have been.

"Hey Blaine, you finally came!" Trent called out when Blaine approached them. As a result, the others turned around and greeted him as well, save for Kurt. "Are you going to join us?" Trent swam up closer to him and splashed him freely, causing him to laugh.

"Yeah, let me just change." He realized that he was still clutching his duffel bag. He took out his swim trunks and walked back over to the deck. "Jeff, where do I put this?"

Jeff busily grabbed the bag and tossed it over in the corner, much to Blaine's annoyance. He didn't dwell on it; he merely walked to the small bathroom, changed, and walked out to the pool. Wes and David began to wolf-whistle. "Damn Blaine, you got a nice body!" David yelled teasingly, even if Blaine still hadn't taken his shirt off.

"Yeah man, if I played for your team I would constantly spy on you during water polo," Thad contributed. "Get in here already you sexy, sexy man!"

"This is why I need new friends," Trent murmured, causing Kurt to laugh.

Blaine teasingly took off his shirt while Wes, David, and Thad began to cheer loudly. He shrugged the shirt off to the nearest deck chair and walked in the pool, using the cement steps. Once in, he was immediately hit by a shot of water, courtesy of David and a water gun. The boy actually cackled before swimming off to the deeper end.

"Don't swim after him Blaine. He has a dozen water guns hidden in the Jacuzzi – we all fell for that one," Wes warned when he swam up next to him. In a lower voice he added, "Tell me you didn't notice Kurt practically drooling when you took off your shirt."

"What?" Blaine asked at the same time Jeff yelled, "FOOD'S REEEEEEEEADY!"

It was like the small exclamation jump started something in them. Blaine laughed at David, who he had never seen swim faster than he did during water polo.

/

After the boys ate and a few more Warblers straggled in, Jeff took them inside to the loft area, where it looked more inviting than an actual arcade. They spent some time in there (Blaine kept challenging George to Galactica) before Jeff called in for pizza, which astounded the others who thought that the barbeque was actually their dinner. "I take care of my sons," Jeff said seriously when he dialed the local pizza parlor.

An hour later, seven boxes of pizza arrived. Thank goodness Jeff's parents were out of town or else Blaine would have been positive that they minded. No parent would have approved of the many crumbs that now covered the floor.

Soon, they were taking refuge in Jeff's older brother Troy's room. There was indeed a large, plasma television and just enough space to contain sixteen Warblers. Jeff assured them that Troy wouldn't mind but Blaine suspected Troy didn't know in the first place.

"We should play truth or dare." Jeff bit his lip as if re-thinking the statement before, "Maybe just dare because truth is a little like what girls do."

"I don't want to play," Nick raised a hand.

"We're all playing Nicholas. It's my party," Jeff added immaturely. "Here are the rules – I don't care how dirty it gets, just as long as we're not having some big gay orgy because I don't think Troy would appreciate that."

"Here we go," Trent muttered.

Jeff continued, "And no repeats and everyone must do what the dare says or you have to jump in the pool stark naked." He giggled maniacally.

The others were silent, too afraid to speak up. Luckily Nick saw some sense. "No, we're not doing that." A few of the younger boys agreed. "That's overstepping it, Jeff."

Thankfully, Jeff took Nick's warning to mind. "Fine, I'll think of something more embarrassing. Who's first?" He scanned the room viciously. Every boy's eyes were cast downward.

"Thad, I choose you!" Jeff pointed to the frowning boy. "I dare you to spill cold water down your pants!"

"Clearly someone doesn't know how to ask dares," Kurt said to the right of Blaine, which surprisingly made him laugh.

"Well we're in for a long night, aren't we?" Blaine said back. Kurt laughed aloud and closed his mouth quickly, as if laughing at Blaine's sentence was some sort of taboo. Blaine overlooked it and listened to the small argument that escalated between Thad and Jeff.

/

The game of Dare lasted only about a full thirty minutes before Jeff realized that they had yet to watch scary movies. He put The Crazies in the player, causing the other boys to look around and bet on who would scream first (it had been Wes). The next movie they put in was Insidious, which creeped Blaine out to no end.

To his surprise, Nick and Jeff were found on the floor sharing a blanket. Maybe it was time to place bets earlier than planned, with the rate they were going. When the movie was done, there was a silence in the room, with a few boys looking warily at each other.

Blaine watched as Jeff slowly got up from his position on the floor. "Umm... Nick and I bought ice cream earlier. Do you guys want any?"

"_Hell no!"_

"_He's possessed, you guys!"_

"_It's a trap!"_

"_What kind of ice cream?" _

The boys remained unmoved, although some were looking out of the window. "It's just a movie, guys. We're supposed to feel paranoid," Nick said quietly. Jeff walked over to the wooden dresser and opened a drawer. "Where does Troy keep his bible?" He began to mutter wildly.

"For goodness sakes Jeffery, you are being ridiculous. I'm going to get some ice cream and I know all of you want some." Nick opened the door and walked out to the hall.

Something in Jeff must have clicked. "Wait, _NICK! _I'll come with you." He followed his best friend out of the room.

"Aw, bless his heart," David whispered after a while. The boys nodded in agreement.

/

The long absence of Nick and Jeff had sprouted confusion amongst the Warblers. One group believed they had been 'getting it on', another thought they were possessed, and a small group was certain they were doing it on purpose to scare them.

After forty-five long minutes, the rest of the Warblers used the buddy system to slowly inspect the disappearance. Blaine was partnered with Thad, who thought of the whole thing as completely ridiculous. He was one of the people that thrive for scary movies.

When the sixteen Warblers entered the white kitchen, they saw Nick and Jeff sharing a bowl filled to the brim with ice cream. Blaine didn't know whether to roll his eyes or smile. "You do realize you have sixteen other guests upstairs?" He called out.

"Just grab a bowl – there's ice cream in the fridge," Jeff instructed even though a majority of the Warblers were in line for the refrigerator, Kurt being one of them. Blaine gave in to his temptation and lined up behind Trent, who brought up the rear.

/

It was around three in the morning when the first few Warblers began to fall asleep in the loft area. The fastest of the Warblers took advantage of the very few couches present, while the rest were scattered around on the floor with alternative beds made out of blanket and pillows. Blaine slept beside Wes and David, knowing they would be the least likely to graffiti his face.

There were many different conversations in the air and whoever would fall asleep would fall asleep. Blaine was almost on his way until he was being roped into a conversation so peculiar that he willed himself to talk.

"So this is how you Warblers have fun." Kurt settled himself down beside Blaine's figure. "I'm actually surprised – it hasn't been that bad."

"Yeah, with the right attitude, they can be pretty easy-going." Blaine lowered his volume at the first sound of David's deep breathing. "So did you have fun?" He blamed the natural way he talked to Kurt on the fact that it was early in the morning.

Kurt, who had been wearing a satin set of green pajamas that made his eyes look a vibrant blue, wrapped a small blanket around himself. "If I told you, I may have to lock you up in a closet."

"Oh no, I can't believe it! This is absurd." Blaine faked mock-concern before stifling a yawn. "I have only just come out!" He pulled his blanket up to his chin.

"Really?"

Blaine shook his head. "I came out when I was fourteen." The buzz of the other conversations around them was hushed and Blaine couldn't figure out if the rest of the boys fell asleep or if they were listening in. His past was something that wasn't mentioned in conversation. He had only told Wes and David about it.

Kurt nodded, "So you're gay?"

"You sound so surprised," Blaine said. He heard Wes titter below him, confirming his previous suspicions. "If you don't mind, I think I should fall asleep now." His head started to throb and he cursed the boy that chose that moment to yawn aloud.

"Of course – I should probably sleep, too. This whole sleepover messed up my sleeping pattern," Kurt wondered aloud.

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy yourself, Hummel." Jeff's voice said aloud. The laugh of the ones awake mixed with the snores of the unconscious.

Blaine watched as Kurt smiled to himself. "I do believe you have just been initiated in the Warblers Kurt," he said before closing his eyes.

He didn't seem to catch Kurt's last statement for unconsciousness overtook him.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this one! Thank you all for the story alerts and reviews, it was magnificent! I have school tomorrow so I don't think I can update daily now, so maybe during the weekends or something. This break flew by, didn't it? Glee on the seventeenth! Why on Earth would they make us wait that long?<strong>

**Oh and for all of you who are worried about Kurt's bitchiness, do not fear! You will later find out the purpose of the cover. Kurt is my favorite character on Glee and I will not make him _that_ OOC and pull it off. I love him.  
><strong>

**Last reminder : Please please please leave a review. I enjoy reading them and they motivate me to write more (even at 3 in the morning). **

**Keep on being your amazing self! **

**- **_Blaire_**  
><strong>


End file.
